Summer romance and Mystery
by PurplePanther02
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione have to spend a summer together? And how will Katie deal with her life, if it's falling apart?Find out!
1. The begaining of it all

It was late at night. Three a.m. to be exact. She wondered into the common room. 'I hope no one's here.'she thought. The fire was still burning. 'I wonder who left it on' She walked over to the sofa and sat down, her brown eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. "Hermione?" a voice asked sleepily. She looked up and found herself staring into sleepy yet beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered. "Isn't it kinda late for you to be up?" "No. I'll come in here when ever I please Harry." She said. "Well, aren't we snappy?" He laughed. She giggled. Suddenly she was being tickled. "Oh Harry stop it!*laugh* Stop*laugh* it*laugh*" She was laughing so hard now she fell off the couch sending Harry on top of her. They both blushed madly. "Well, THIS is comfortable!" he said getting off. "Really you didn't need to get off." She said laughing a little. "Really?" he sat back down on her making her blush. "Umm.....I was just joking Harry." she looked like a tomato now. "I like the p.j.'s Hermi. Pink shorts and a matching shirt? Oh, they suit your eyes so well." he said in a high pitched voice, then he blushed when he noticed how low cut it was. "Why are you looking at me like that?"she asked. Harry shook his head "Nevermind." They got up and started walking to bed. "I'll see you in the morning." Hermione smiled at him. "G'night 'Mione." They went to their rooms.  
  
**** In hermione's room (ok ok i know it's not just HER room lol i'm listening to some techno song that reminds me of h/h lol)  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry. 'Why do I feel like this? I've never felt this way before.' she thought. 'Summer's coming, I wonder if i'm going to get to go with Ron and Harry.' she was suposed to spend the summer with Ron and Harry at the beach. 'I almost forgot, Kat won't be there. Looks like i'll have to be the only girl.' she sighed. She was bummed out beacause Katie-Ron's girlfriend- had to go to her parent's house for the summer. 'Oh well, I better get some sleep.' Hermione drifted into sleep. Hermione had a weird dream that night.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." a familier voice told her. "I.....I love you too. I have always loved you." she threw herself into the boy's arms. She couldn't see his face but she knew who it was. The boy lifted her face to meet his and was about to kiss her and then.......  
  
"HERMIONE!!! Wake up!! You're going to be late!" She opened her eyes slowly. "Hmmm....??" She sat up. Kat was looking at her. "What time did you go to bed? You look terrible!" she said "Oh, thanks for the complament." Hermione rubbed her eyes and got up to take a shower.  
  
**** In Harry's room......(yeah i know ^.^)  
  
"So, Ron, you're not upset that you'll be away from Kat for a few months?" Harry asked"No, not really, me and Kat have been going out for a year now." Ron answered "Yeah I know, and all my "relationships" sucked." Harry sighed. "Let's go to class now." Ron said. "Yeah let's go..." Harry kept thinking about what had happened the night before. 'Why can't I get her out of my mind? (a/n: i just can't get you outa my head boy er- girl your lovin' is all i think about. lol)Man, this is weird, i've never felt like this about any girl' Harry thought to himself.  
  
They got to class and sat down. "Where's Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ron when he saw Hermione didn't come in with Katie. "I don't know, maybe she's helping the teacher or something." Ron answered "She woke up a little late and told me she'd stayed up late last night." Kat said as she pulled out her Muggle Studies book. Being a muggle until she was 11, like Hermione, did great in this class. "Oh ok." Ron put his down on his desk. Suddenly the door flew open and Hermione came running threw. She sat down next to Harry. "You're lucky the teacher hasn't come in yet." he said. "You're the one who kept me up last night." she joked Ron looked up " 'Kept me up.'? What's that mean?" he laughed "Don't be a pervert Ron." Hermione hit him playfully in the shoulder. Katie smiled "You three are so funny." "Uh oh the teacher's coming." Hermione stopped talking. 'Why does Harry have to be in all my classes?' Hermione sighed.  
  
  
  
****after what seemed like forever......um...in the common room...DUH  
  
"Well, classes are finally over for today!" Ron said "Oh i just remembered! Today's the last day of school!" Harry said "Oh yeah......" Kat looked upset and sat down in Ron's lap. "What's wrong?" he asked "I don't want to see my dad."she answered quietly. "Why not?" Harry looked confused. "It's a long story." she told him. "Oh, I see." "You know, you could just ask your mum to let you stay with us." Ron said as he rapped his arm around hey waist, she laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Everything'll work out Kat." Hermione smiled a little at her. "Yeah, but mum won't be there. She left dad remember Ron? We don't know where she went so I can't go with her and dad's just going to be mean to me he always is." she sighed again. (a/n ohhhh i just have to have moments with Ron and Kat! i have to think of more h/h moments! (^.^)) "It'll be ok Kat. Ask your dad if you can stay with us." Hermione suggested. "I could do that...yeah I will!" she smiled and sat up then sat back down. "What if he doesn't let me? Then what do I do?" she asked. "Well....you could just not go to him, or something like that." Hermione said. "I don't know.....i'll think about it a lot." "Well you better hurry we leave the day after tomorrow." Harry said. The silence was broken when a black haired girl came running in and took the liberty to sit in Harry's lap. "Reena! What are you doing here?! You're going to get in trouble!" Harry almost yelled at the 5th year ravenclaw. "You don't have to be so mean Harry.....especially since you love me!" The girl's light blue eyes sparkled with tears. 'She cries so much' Ron thought "Reena, I don't want to be mean but I never said I liked you." Harry told her, "You should go now, if someone finds you here we'll all get into trouble." "I don't care." Reena crossed her arms, while everyone else sighed. "REENA!!!!!" another girl ran in. "Reena, dad sent us a package that said not to open without you! So hurry up and come with me!" she yelled. "Chrystal, i'm busy!" Reena said. " I don't care Reena!" "Okay i'll go." Reena got up and kissed Harry on the cheek then left. "Saved by a sister! Reena and Chrystal sure are weird." Kat said. Everyone laughed.Hermione was quiet, 'Why did I feel so mad when Reena did that?' she thought.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
A/N: This sucked! lol all i can say is i hate it! please r/r then MAYBE i'll write more.......lol well.....i'll be making up stuff to go along with the title after this chapter kk? oohh! blink182's on the radio! *sings* i never thought i'd die alone six more months and i'll be unknown...OMG that's an old song!! lol bye bye! 


	2. Beach Life and Katie's Problems

Chapter Two  
  
oh god! I suck but here's the next part....*blush*  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
"Well Kat, you're not coming I guess." Hermione looked sad. "Yeah I guess not." she answered. "You guys I can't go either. I have to go on a vacation with my familly." Ron said. "You mean 'Mione and me have to go alone?!" Harry looked shocked. "I can't do that Ron!" Hermione looked pale and at the same time pink. "You're going to either have to cancell or just go together I guess." Ron said."We'll go." Harry said. "Yeah I guess we can't cancell." Hermione was saying her good-byes to Katie who was getting on the train. "Ok then, i'm going to ride with Kat to the station then."Ron said "Ok" Harry and Hermione said good-bye to both of them and waited for their train.  
  
*******Kat's house (a/n this part's really kinda sad and is rated pg- 13)****  
  
Katie held back tears. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' Her father moved closer unbuttoning her shirt, looking at her as if he were her lover. 'This isn't fair.' Her father had done this since she was five years old. He moved down, slowly unbuttoning the shorts and pulling them down. One tear managed to fall down her face. She held back the rest, knowing he would go on longer if she cried more. So it went on. She had to bare the worries of getting pregnant, losing her relationship with Ron, and getting caught in her room crying and having to endure more of this pain. She had to spend everyday day like this. Being his slave, filling a place that should be filled by a real lover. She wished she could be the young, innocent girl she should be. she'd suffered beyond her years already. She also knew that as long as he could, he'd do this to her. After he was "done" she went to her room and cried. Harder than ever now and she didn't know why. Maybe because she actually had something to lose now... 'I have to get away from this! I'm going to get away...But where can I go? Ron's house of course! But what'll I tell him?' She sobbed and let the silent tears fall as she begain putting her summer things in a bag. 'Eh? Did I hea him? Is he coming in here?' Her questions were answered. "Katie, come here." "Father...Why? What do you want?" She asked. "You. Now come here." he answered. "No. Father, I'm not letting you do this any more. You've already ruined my life. Get away from me." She yelled at the last part, gasped and went out her window. She ran as fast as she could, crying. She stopped a minute and threw up. She had been couging and running so long. It made her throw up. What would she do now?  
  
*****beach house with harry and 'mione*****  
  
"Well, we're here." Hermione said. "Yup. It's a bit big for two people don't you agree?" Harry looked at the large, two story house. "Yeah I do." They laughed a little. When they got in, they set their bags down. "So, what do you wanna do first?"Harry asked, smiling at her as they walked around the house inspecting everything. "It really is nice though, I mean, it's not everyday that two unmarried people get to spend the summer in a house this big." Hermione stated Harry blushed at the married comment. "Well I meant that most married people do stuff like this." She noticed her mistake there too and decided not to say anymore. Harry just laughed a little. "Well there's bed-rooms on both floors so do you want to sleep upsatairs or downstairs?" he asked her. "Upstairs if we can." she answered. "Sure. Ok let's go pick our rooms." "Ok." They went up the stairs and begain their "room hunting". "I like this one." Hermione said coming out of a room decorated in blue and silver. "Ok. I found my room too." Harry told her.  
  
****morning****  
  
"Well, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked as she met Harry on the stairs. "I slept good and you?" "Just wonderful. Let's go swimming first today ok?" Hermione smiled at him. "Sure." "Good!" Hermione squealed as she took off her shirt revealing a black bikini top with red roses on it, leaving on the blue jean shorts. "You ready?" she asked "Um....no....let..me...go...change..." he said while staring at her. "Why do you always look at me like that?" she asked him grinning a little. "Like what?" Harry tried to hide the blush that came over his face. "Never mind." After Harry changed, they went out to the water. Hermione sat on the warm sand by the water. She breathed in the salty air. She pulled out a hair tie and put her hair in a pony tail and laid on the soft, warm, sand. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, my god! How long have I been asleep?" Hermione asked. "About an hour, but I don't know, I just came out here, well after I went and got a sandwhich." Was the answer. But it wasn't heard, Hermione had already started swimming.Harry wondered why she didn't even notice the cold, but he jumped in anyway. "Hermione! Wait up!" They felt so young and happy again... 


	3. Katie's Help and Hermione's Dream

Chapter 3  
  
I was so happy when I got reviewed! Thanks for the tip! and OMG the other review LIKED it??!?! I hope this is good!  
  
***************  
  
~night time~  
  
"A little scared are we? Well, do not be. I'm just like you. Well, not really....Tobias look at her. How sad that she's afraid. Most witches, wizards or even muggles would be delighted to see us."  
  
"Yes...but Neptie, Don't torment her." A teen aged boy said.  
  
They both looked to be 16 or 17. "Toras! Come here!" The girl, who appeared to be "Neptie" called. A little girl looking of age 10 walked or flyed over to them.  
  
"Yes, Neptie?" She said.  
  
"Look at the human. Tell me what you see." Neptie told her.  
  
"I just see a hu-Oh! My GOD! It's Nakuri isn't it! We've found her!"  
  
"Who are you people!?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Well, I'm Neptillia, The Sprite of Water and Ice. And that's Tobias, Sprite of Fire. The little one is the Sprite of Wind. Oh and call me Neptie."Neptie said.  
  
"And who is Nakuri?"  
  
"Why, you of course! Look at yourself! Acting like a fool!" Tobias told her.  
  
Hermione looked at her mirror and cried out in shock. She had lavender silk wings and a sky blue dress on. They were standing on water! There was no mirror! It was just a lake! "Where are we?! I'm Hermione, not Nakuri!" Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Oh on't be so jumpy, human! Sit down and have some cake." Neptie told her.  
  
"No! I don't know who you are, if you're good or bad, or anything!" Hermione said.  
  
"I, am a sprite." Neptie said waving her hand making the water swirl. Out of it came a tray with food.  
  
"You've seen three headed dogs, trolls, and much more, yet you're afraid of Element Sprites? Good god of fire!" Tobias said.  
  
"Hmm...You're right. But why are you here? And why do you thing i'm this 'Nakuri'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, because you ARE Nakuri." Toris said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Well...I'm not! I'm Hermione Granger!" Hermione was getting mad.  
  
"What ever you say!" Toris smiled.  
  
"Well good bye now!" Neptie said.  
  
Hermione woke up "What the...?"  
  
"Good morning 'Mione!" Harry said walking in.  
  
"Morning...I..HEY! What are you doing in here?! I'm not dressed!" She answered. "Oh, Nevermind. I had the weirdest dream!"  
  
**************later  
  
Hermione told him about it while they ate breakfast. "That is weird." Harry said.  
  
"Let's go shopping today. I want to buy some clothes and other stuff." Hermione told him.  
  
"Fine with me." He answered. "I need a new pair of shoes I think." (A/n: LOL shoeees! sorry ~_~')  
  
***********With Katie  
  
Katie was now in town, she was going to rent a motel just for one night. To get cleaned up. 'Did he find me? Or even go after me? Oh, gods I hope not.'  
  
People stared at Katie. Because she was bloody and soaking from rain and running through rivers. She was dirty, tired and hungry.  
  
"Young lady? Do you need some help?" Katie turned quickly around.  
  
There was a man there. He looked about 19 or 20.  
  
"Umm...well, I do..but please, don't bother yourself with my little problems." she answered.  
  
"Excuse me for saying, but you look like your problems are a bit larger than you say." He smiled at her. "  
  
Well, I supose. But there's really nothing you can do for me sir." She told him.  
  
"Nothing! Why, I can dress you, feed you, and shelter you! I think that IS something!" he was suprised by her words.  
  
"I don't have much money sir."  
  
"I wouldn't make you pay. Now what's your name?" he asked  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Come with me Katie. We'll get you clothes first."  
  
"Ok"  
  
*************  
  
~end of chapter three~  
  
***********  
  
a/n: what did you people think?? I don't like it. Oh PLEASEEE r/r!!! 


End file.
